


С новым годом!

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шварц празднуют новый год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С новым годом!

Всё началось с ленивого разговора в солнечный летний день. Яхта, на которую Шварц сменили катер после истории с Фарфарелло, стояла на приколе в уютной бухте. По пластиково-голубому небу неторопливо двигались нарисованные облака. Шульдих валялся на палубе и наблюдал за ними, Кроуфорд сидел рядом и думал. Наги сосредоточенно смотрел в экран ноутбука. Клавиши нажимались сами собой с глухим стуком.

\- Скучно что-то, - Шульдих зевнул. – Кроуфорд, сколько мы уже никого не убивали?

\- Месяц, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Ты так и вовсе…

Кроуфорд задумался. Шульдих резко сел.

\- Эй! – обиженно сказал он. – А голубь?!

\- О да. Жуткая была тварь.

\- Язва, - Шульдих помолчал. – Придумай что-нибудь! Тоска же смертная.

Кроуфорд снова пожал плечами.  
\- Не мешай, - буркнул Наги.

\- А чем ты там занят всё время? – заинтересовался Шульдих.

\- Дистанционное обучение. Информационные технологии, - объяснил Наоэ. – Пытаюсь выбрать учебное заведение с минимальным коэффициентом идиотизма.

Шульдих забыл закрыть рот. Кроуфорд хмыкнул.

\- Не выйдет, - сказал он. Наги ответил взглядом, в котором сплавились в единое целое грусть, стариковская мудрость, презрение к миру и ненависть к начальству, которое слишком много знает. Кроуфорд посмотрел в сторону, Шульдих прикрыл глаза и нахмурился, Наги вернулся к ноутбуку.

\- Слушайте, - сказал Шульдих после минутного молчания. – А о чём вы в детстве мечтали?

\- Придти в школу с бейсбольной битой, - угрюмо ответил Кроуфорд. – Это в начальной.

\- А почему не с пистолетом? – заинтересовался Шульдих.

\- Биты бы хватило, - произнёс Кроуфорд со злобной уверенностью.

\- А потом?

\- А потом была Розенкройц.

Все поморщились.

\- Слушайте… - начал Шульдих.

 

Через полчаса обсуждение превратилось в жаркий спор.

\- Какие, к чёрту, танки?! Шульдих, там горы. Только чокнутые немцы водят танки в горы.

Шульдих собрался огрызнуться.

\- У нас его водить некому, - ввернул Наги последний аргумент. Шульдих сдался.

\- Так, оставшиеся варианты, - Кроуфорд протянул руку, Наги перенёс ноутбук ему на колени. – Напалм, бензин, динамит, пластит…

\- Пластит не надо. Скучно получится, - вклинился Шульдих.

\- Напалм тоже не нужен. Надо дать шанс ученикам, - Кроуфорд исправил файл.

\- Их зато достать легко. Динамит устарел… - Наги вздохнул. Шульдих закатил глаза.

\- Вездеход? – продолжил Кроуфорд читать. – Кто вписал вездеход? Нам, вообще-то, вертолёт понадобится.

Теперь вздохнул Шульдих.

\- Расход топлива, - Наги поморщился.

Кроуфорд обвёл команду тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Снегоходы? - предложил Шульдих.

\- Угу, - Кроуфорд посмотрел на экран, - с пулемётами. Как ты себе это представляешь? Пулемёты, кстати, не нужны. Вычёркиваю.

\- А было бы красиво, - тихо сказал Наги. – Трассирующие пули. Ночь.

Кроуфорд покосился на Наоэ и задумался.

\- Военный «хаммер», - сказал он через тридцать секунд. – Наги, сможешь найти?

Глаза Наоэ загорелись опасным восторгом.

\- Я за рулём, - объявил Шульдих.

\- Взрывчатку распределяет Наги, а мне останется только стрелять, - подытожил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих и Наоэ заулыбались.

 

Машину пришлось покупать в Израиле.

\- Дешевле было украсть в Штатах, - мрачно сказал Кроуфорд, подсчитав затраты.  
\- Это всё мелкий, - кивнул на Наги Шульдих. – Ему, видите ли, далеко тащиться показалось.

Наоэ нахмурился.

\- Шульдих, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты перестал называть меня мелким.

\- Действительно, - поддержал его Кроуфорд.

Шульдих прищурился.

\- Пойду я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь… - елейным голосом сказал он и вышел.

Наги вопросительно посмотрел на Кроуфорда. Тот прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

\- Пошёл за фейерверками и шампанским, - ответил он через минуту.

Наоэ дёрнул бровью. Кроуфорд пожал плечами. Каждый уставился в экран собственного компьютера.

 

\- А Фарфарелло? – спросил Наги, когда было собрано уже почти всё необходимое оборудование и оставались только сущие мелочи.

Кроуфорд покачал головой. Шульдих посмотрел в сторону. Наги вздохнул и опустил глаза.

\- Жаль. Ему бы понравилось.

 

\- Слушай, Кроуфорд, - осторожно начал Шульдих. – Мы столько возимся. Уже склад организовали. А когда?..

Кроуфорд задумался.

\- Нет, я не имел в виду, что вы настолько обстоятельны, что способны провозиться с подготовкой ещё несколько месяцев, но хотелось бы знать…

Кроуфорд злорадно ухмыльнулся.

\- На новый год.

\- Хочешь сделать миру подарок? – удивился Шульдих.

\- Нет, - серьёзно сказал Кроуфорд. – Учащиеся не празднуют, часть преподавателей разъедется, а дежурные начнут пить ещё засветло.

Наги усмехнулся. Шульдих оскалился.

 

Идея с бензовозом пришла в головы Шульдиха и Кроуфорда почти одновременно. Шульдих пытался её присвоить, но Кроуфорд заявил, что тот попросту подглядывал. Шульдих надулся.

\- Просто направить его в ворота? – уточнил Наги.

\- Да, - ответил Кроуфорд. – Чтобы потом не отвлекаться.

\- А как мы по территории тогда кататься будем? – возмутился Шульдих. – Всё же загорится, мы можем потерять маневренность. Моя идея была лучше!

Наги вопросительно посмотрел на Шульдиха. Шульдих показал. У Наги округлились глаза. Он подумал пару секунд.

\- Отличная идея, Шульдих, - Наги улыбнулся.

Кроуфорд поднял бровь.

\- Преподавательское общежитие. Сверху, - уточнил Наоэ.

Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

 

Тридцать первого декабря двухтысячного года в двадцать три часа сорок девять минут на территории школы Розенкройц отключилось электричество. Пока дежурные, матерясь, пытались добудиться электриков или хотя бы электрокинетиков и запустить резервный генератор, команда Шварц заняла исходную позицию.

В двадцать три часа пятьдесят три минуты Кроуфорд сказал:

\- Начали.

В ночном небе над Розенкройц расцвёл взрыв. С рёвом и грохотом на здание педагогического общежития спикировал пылающий бензовоз. В то же мгновение ворота и часть забора были смяты психокинетической волной, катившейся перед «хаммером».

\- С новым годом, альма матер! – радостно заорал Шульдих. Нецензурное продолжение его вопля было заглушено взрывами и стрёкотом пулемёта. Кроуфорд срезал выскакивающих навстречу охранников, Наги перебрасывал динамит под вышки и взрывал.

Школа погрузилась в хаос.

Шульдих погасил фары – света хватало и без них. Наги, покончив с вышками, занялся бронированными дверями и решётками на окнах, не забывая время от времени сносить что попало – именно таковы были полученные им инструкции.

 

Выжившие преподаватели, администраторы и особо ответственные учащиеся вооружились, намереваясь дать отпор нежданному противнику. Они организованно покинули пылающее общежитие и короткими перебежками направились к нетронутой пока что столовой.

Менее ответственные учащиеся сбежали, оставшись без надзора.

 

\- Кроуфорд, у нас враги. Воевать собираются, - с ухмылкой сообщил Шульдих, поворачивая к воротам.

\- Надо же, - сделал вид, что удивился, Кроуфорд. – Где и сколько?

Шульдих показал.

\- Проскочишь мимо них, я постреляю. Наги, ты как?

\- Хорошо, спасибо, - Наоэ улыбнулся.

\- Потом приложи их как следует.  
Наги кивнул. Шульдих развернулся на площадке перед воротами и направил машину к столовой.

 

Пулемётная очередь и психокинетический пресс превратили потенциальную группу сопротивления в перепуганных людей, впечатанных в мокрый снег. Шульдих снова развернул «хаммер» и включил дальний свет.

\- А теперь, - громко сказал Кроуфорд, - бегите. Это ваш последний шанс.

Те, кто ещё мог бежать, последовали совету немедленно. Тех, кто не мог, Кроуфорд аккуратно застрелил из пистолета.

\- Всё? – повернулся он к Шульдиху. Тот кивнул.

\- Остальные бегут?

Шульдих прикрыл глаза и довольно улыбнулся.

\- И хорошо бегут. У них даже мысли нет о том, чтобы вернуться.

\- Победа, - Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся. - Шампанское не забыл?

\- Обижаешь, - Шульдих ухмыльнулся в ответ.

 

Пили на улице, из хрустальных бокалов, прихваченных Шульдихом и чудом уцелевших во время поездки. Наги запускал фейерверки и шутихи, заставляя их выписывать замысловатые фигуры. Кроуфорд наблюдал. Шульдих обозревал окрестности.

\- Ну как? – спросил Кроуфорд.

\- Отлично отпраздновали, - уверенно сказал Шульдих. – Чёрный день в истории школы.

\- Какой школы? - рассеянно спросил Наги.

Небо снова расцвело фейерверком.


End file.
